


За табак и трубку

by Contesina



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>войско в поход вести — это легко. А вы попробуйте с женой договориться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За табак и трубку

**Author's Note:**

> основан на народной песне "Ой, на горі та й женці жнуть"

И в полночь затряслась земля, распахнулась дверь хаты, и раздался грозный голос:

— И куда это ты собрался опять?

Трубка выпала из рук гетмана Петра Сагайдачного. Губы сами сложились в подобострастную улыбку, не подобающую его славе грозного победителя татар и турков, и гетман смиренно ответил:

— На войну, Настенька. Судьба моя такая, на Кафу иду, турков поганых громить.

— Два дня дома посидел — и снова турков громить, — ехидно пропела вельможная гетманша, грациозно подплыв к лавке, на которой сидел и нервничал супруг. — А я? Для кого красота моя вся? Накупил кораллов и жемчугов, обвешал меня, как иконостас, и снова в поход?

Непрошеная слеза скатилась по нежной щеке, и Сагайдачный почувствовал себя последним негодяем.

— Ну, рыбка моя, — невпопад забормотал он, — ты же знаешь. Долг мой таков, землю нашу защищать, веру святую оборонять. Кабы не это, сидел бы на хуторе рядом с тобой и носа на войну не казал...

Гетманша в ответ шмыгнула носом и метнула на него недоверчивый взгляд, но промолчала — несмотря на свою властность, она была падка на лесть.

— Сидел бы и в глаза твои смотрел вечно, — подхватил гетман, чувствуя, что жена его слушает, — гладил бы ручки твои белые, целовал бы губы алые, все бы забыл. Так не дадут проклятые турки! Вот почему я их так не люблю, разлучают они меня с тобой каждый раз.

Щеки гетманши порозовели, но она все так же сурово сказала:

— А за землями нашими кто смотреть будет, в суды ездить? Соседи-шляхтичи опять распоясались!

Сагайдачный поцеловал белую ручку и с жаром ответил:

— Да разве ты с ними не управишься, золото мое? Пальни по ним из пушки, как в прошлый раз, и шелковые станут! Все говорят, что с гетманшей спорить никому нет резону — она и пушку вытащит, и сама с саблей отряд соберет, и в суде как посвидетельствует, так враги и умолкнут. За тобой наши земли как за каменной стеной, со спокойной душой в поход иду.

— А потом песни никудышные сочиняют, — пожаловалась она, но уже без прежней злости, — будто променял меня на табак и трубку, они тебе в походе нужнее, чем я.

— Плюнь на них, солнце мое ясное! — убежденно сказал Сагайдачный. — То дурные песни, попоют и забудут, а красоту твою помнить будут вечно. Каждую ночь мне в походе сниться станешь, так и время быстро пролетит. Разгромлю нехристей и вернусь всенепременно, пусть Матерь Божья, пресвятая царица наша, мне в том порукой будет!

— Ну смотри, — ответила гетманша, и голос ее зазвенел, а воздух стал сгущаться, как перед грозой, — если не вернешься на Спас, то езжай прямо на Сечь, на порог не пущу, прокляну! Из пушки встречу!

В уши громыхнуло, и с громким воплем Сагайдачный свалился с воза на землю. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, что небо осветили молнии.

— Приснится же такое, — выдохнул гроза турок и снова уронил голову на траву.

Через минуту преданный джура подергал его за рукав.

— Пан гетман, лазутчик из города вернулся. Поверили вражьи дети, что мы отступили, отзывают свои войска.

— Скажи, пусть поднимают казаков, — отдал приказ гетман, проверяя табак и трубку. — Идем на Кафу.

До Спаса оставалось три недели.


End file.
